


brama di Oxford

by MontglaneChess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Oxford, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontglaneChess/pseuds/MontglaneChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i have never kissed the walls of mary mags like holy palmers kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	brama di Oxford

my hands ache for lack of your warm stone/ancient eyes/and my feet that/click, swish, shuffle/down your cool alleys

i see you on paper/print/film that cannot capture my swift inhalation

shakespeare had his thousand, i my ten thousand/ natural shocks, that steal my (breath) heart (soul)/if all the sky were paper/and the seas run to ink/(these) our hometown heroes/ could yet finish all the praises and hymns/echoed by St. Frideswide: she who intercedes for us madmen, clerics, academic (fools)


End file.
